<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aim and Fire by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032227">Aim and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Louis, Developing Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, Kenshin is a side character, M/M, Saitou being Saitou, Saitou is a cop, Sanosuke being a brat for Saitou, Sanosuke just wants some cuddles, Top Saitou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being paired together in the field had been neither Saitou's or Sanosuke's choice. But it seemed working together was a better idea than they both originally thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aim and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hn..?" Saitou muttered, eyeing the younger male gawking at him so obviously. "Keep staring at me like that and they'll think you're in love with me." he mused as he placed the lit cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply, ".. che... What are you staring at?"<br/><br/>"You obviously! Ugh, always acting so...so..." Sanosuke trailed off before huffing softly and turning back to stare at the target area where their suspect was supposed to be coming from. Why Kenshin had asked him to tag along with this cop on a simple mission of killing troublemakers that needed to be taken care of...he had no idea frankly. Well, actually he had some suspicions. "Che, it's nothing." He finally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was strange, but for a reason he didn’t fully understand, he viewed the male as a rival of sorts, whether that was in the good looks department, or in regard to fighting.<br/><br/>“Well quit staring.” With that, Saitou was on his stomach. Watching the area through the scope of his rifle. One eye closed. Cigarette balanced between his lips. “Movement. Get low.” He murmured. Scanning the area as two cars showed up. His whole body tensed and then relaxed. His gaze fixed. He was ready for the shot. He was just waiting for the moment.<br/><br/>Biting the inside of his cheek to keep his noise of annoyance silent for now, the teenager nodded immediately and got down low into position, waiting for Saitou to take his shot. He knew the older male wouldn't miss ever.<br/><br/>“Adjusting, got wind change.” The cop murmured. Then he exhaled and pulled the trigger. Once, twice... a third time. All five targets were down. “On you now.” He muttered, sitting up, “I’ll cover if needed. Get the case.”<br/><br/>Sanosuke grinned at that like an idiot and with a mere rope, immediately jumped down the building to run forward to handle the rest. It only took a few punches and threats to deal with the few men still trying to go against them.<br/><br/>Saitou nearly rolled his eyes and fired one shot at a guy right behind the other, “Case. Get it.”<br/><br/>"I'm working on it!" Sagara grumbled under his breath and stepped through the mess of fallen enemies to quickly snatch up the case. "Got it!" <em> Ha, take that old man! I’m useful! </em> But of course Saitou didn’t clap for Sanosuke or praise him. Typical really. Saitou only sighed, jumping down from his perch and rolling into a standing position, “Let’s go.”<br/><br/>"Yeah...!" Though Sanosuke wanted something like a pat on his back, he just flashed a grin of accomplishment and eagerly followed after the other. He really was like a puppy dog loyally following after his master. How that didn’t make Saitou smile...well who knew?<br/><br/>Humming to himself and carrying the case at his side, Sanosuke suddenly yelped when Saitou tugged him close as a bullet whistled by. Using his body as a shield, he protected the brat and fired his handgun. Of course Saitou managed to hit the next few targets with deadly precision even while protecting Sanosuke’s bulkier form.<br/><br/>“F-Fuck…!” Not liking this sudden feeling of the princess being protected by a prince, Sanosuke freed himself from the cop’s grip and whirled around, sending a target flying. From behind he heard a soft grunt, but he didn’t see the crimson red coating the cop’s hand pressing against his side.  “We have to get out of here. Of course, you of all idiots managed to alert them we’re here.”<br/><br/>"Hey! Working on it ..!" Sanosuke hissed and suddenly picked Saitou up, with the case still in hand and ran to the car. Yanking the door open, he laid the older male in the back before getting into the front seat and immediately driving off. Sagara was a fool though if he thought that Satiou would just lay back while bleeding out. Suddenly he kicked the door open and started to fire at the cars pursuing them.<br/><br/>Whirling the car around so Saitou had a better shot, Sanosuke attempted to grab a handgun so he could help as well. But of course the old man had to put a stop to that. Talk about ruining the fun. “Focus on driving.” Saitou muttered under his breath, frustration echoing in his words, “Ahou, keep low too.” Then he pulled out the rifle hidden away in one of the car compartments. He fired shot after shot, hitting each target.<br/><br/>"Yeah, yeah..." <em> He's been trying to help dammit! What’s so wrong with that? Or was Saitou just trying to take all the glory for himself? Greedy cop. </em> Setting the gun aside when he heard Saitou start shooting again, he started driving faster, trying to find an escape route.<br/><br/>“Sharp right turn.” The cop muttered, sharper, waiting for the ahou to listen to the order. Then he fired the last shot and it set off the chain reaction. The brat cursed softly under his breath and did just as told, turning a sharp right. Thanks to the sharp turn their car wasn’t hit by the blast. The cars chasing them weren’t so lucky. Those chasing them were soon in a ball of fire. “Ahou, damage free?”</p><p>
  <em>Sweetest thing he had heard all day. Ugh, why couldn’t this cop be a bit more open with his thoughts? Maybe this was why Kenshin asked him to pair up with him….Normally Sanosuke kept to himself in the base and was the guy you usually call when you need some black market info. He got into his own share of fights, but that was just because he attracted the wrong attention. Kenshin always liked to tell him that maybe instead of fighting random people in the streets that pissed him off, that he should instead put his fists to better use. </em>
</p><p><em>So that’s why he was here, paired up with an unwilling cop. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> "Yeah, though I should be asking you that old man. Let's get you back to the base and I should be able to patch you up." He uttered while driving, eyes focused on the road. Sanosuke was good at anything that involved his hands, whether it was something stupid like fishing, or driving or even fighting.<br/><br/>“Heh... probably would be best.” Satou mused, resting back and sighed in pain, “Tch... maybe drive faster ahou.”<br/><br/>"Working on it already." The driver chuckled, pushing his foot all the way down on the gas and soon had them at the base. Carrying him inside and ignoring the glares he got for that, Sanosuke immediately set his partner down in a room before uttering, "shirt off. Let me see the damage."<br/><br/><em> If there was one thing Saitou was sure was a true assumption, was that Sanosuke was probably the wrong person to ask to patch someone up. But then again, Kenshin had told him of the boy’s time living on the streets after his brother was imprisoned and later sentenced to death by the state. Sad story really, but Saitou wasn’t one for wasting tears. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Even though Saitou gave a doubtful stare, he still pulled off his shirt revealing he had been shot three times. Once in the shoulder and twice in the back, after shielding Sanosuke. To the cop’s withheld surprise, the ahou managed to quickly disinfect the areas and numb them properly before using a medical kit to pull out each bullet. Shame he didn’t have a bottle of sake at hand to drink as well to help with the numbing process, but Saitou could make due.<br/><br/>"Sorry..." Sanosuke uttered quietly, head bowed as he cleaned it all up once more before stitching up the injuries. With that, he soon bandaged them. "....I won't say it again, but....thanks Jime."<br/><br/>You’re no use dead, at least for now. So zip up, and don’t mention it ahou.” Was the curt response, before the cop slowly standing up, “I need a smoke.”<br/><br/>"Hey, wait! You need to rest, not smoke!" Saitou could only snicker under his breath. “I’ll be fine. Not my first time being shot.” He mused heading out to go and smoke against his partner’s wishes. That sure didn’t settle well in Sagara’s stomach. Though he knew that following after Saitou would be wrong in so many ways, he didn’t stop himself when his legs started to carry himself out of the door and after the cop.<br/><br/>Hearing barely hidden sounds of footsteps, Saitou sighed and slowed his step for the other to catch up, “Ahou, I told you not to follow me. Unable to obey even the simplest of orders?”<br/><br/>“H-Hey we’re partners on equal standing!” Sanosuke hollered in his own defense. <em> Why must Jime always talk like he’s on his high horse?!? </em> Angrily grumbling under his breath like a child unhappy that he’d been punished wrongly. So frustrated in fact and about ready to demand a fist fight, Sanosuke didn’t even register how his body shivered, but the cop did. Looking irked, Saitou flicked the youngster’s forehead before he put his jacket over the brat’s shoulders. He soon started to walk on ahead again, silently hoping that now Sagara would leave him alone.<br/><br/>It seemed that had been too wishful. Like a dog with a bone that he refused to let go of, Sanosuke picked up his speed to fall in line with the cop. There were reasons stacking up as to why the younger of the two refused to let go of Saitou just yet, and well, “You shouldn’t be walking around when you’re still healing up! I mean, heck...you just got shot!”<br/><br/>“Ahou….get back inside.” With that, Sanosuke found himself left in the dust. Biting the inside of his cheek as he simmered, he found a room at the base he could sleep in. Slipping inside once he got a key for another agent, Sanosuke dropped into bed and grumbled a little before tugging the jacket closer and snuggled with it, breathing in the familiar scent. "Damn him…”<br/><br/>Saitou in the meantime stayed out for an hour before slowly heading back inside, throwing out his dead cigarette. It didn’t take long but he found out where Sanosuke was sleeping before climbing into the bed behind the male. There was no shame in sleeping together and it was cold...but there was more of a reason behind this. Kenshin had drilled it into his skull that Sanosuke was well...not needy but some attention here and there went far with the male.<br/><br/>Closing his eyes, he let his chin rest against Sanosuke’s head only to wrap an arm around the male’s waist. The cop nearly made a face when Sanosuke immediately tangled his legs with his partner’s. But...letting out another sigh, Saitou pressed closer finally. It wasn’t always bad letting the other bury himself in his arms. Though if the brat kept wiggling and brushing against his injuries, he was going to kick him out of the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>